Savanti Romero (2012 TV Series)
'Savanti Romero ' is a minor antagonist in the 2012 series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Turtles in Time" and the Monsters Arc as well. History Very little is known about Savanti Romero's backstory. Renet mentions he's an "Evil Mutant Time Master", suggestion he was likely humanoid just like Renet is and was transformed into a monster by mutagen. Throughout the 2012 series, it's been shown mutagen often warps the minds of those mutated by it, which may explain Romero's evil behavior. Appearances Savanti Romero made his first appearance in the season 3 episode "Turtles in Time". He tracks Renet down after she had taken the Time Scepter he had attempted to steal the night before the episode happened. Knowing this might happen, Renet baited him into coming to the 21st century, where the Ninja Turtles live. In the future, the Turtles become legendary warriors: however, they fail to defeat Romero. Beginning to make changes in medieval times, Renet follows him with the Turtles joining her. He ambushes them and traps them in a time loop, but Renet breaks it. The party then travels through a graveyard, where Romero brings the dead back to life with his magic. Unable to defeat the undead warriors permanently, they escape the graveyard and go to his tower. Savanti messes with time again and Renet breaks out of it once more, resulting in the Turtles and Renet fighting him. Donatello manages to send him back into time, and Renet is certain he's gone for good this time. Savanti Romero returns in season five, also known as Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, ''in the semi-final halloween-themed arc. In the first episode of this Arc, ''The Curse of Savanti Romero, vampires, wolves and Frankenstein's Monster invade New York. Renet saves the Turtles from being hurt by the monster army, then explains her situation. The monsters are a result of Savanti Romero's evil plot to recruit classic horror monsters and turn all the humans of the world into monsters like him. He broke out because Renet was sent to check up on him while he was stuck in the past: he attacked her by surprise and stole her emergency time travel device to change history once again. Renet and the Turtles travel to Egypt to prevent Romero from recruiting the Mummy, but fail to do so because Romero fools the Mummy into thinking the Turtles and Renet are lowly intruders. He and the Mummy escape to a time portal to Transylvania. In the second episode, The Crypt of Dracula, Savanti recruits Dracula by threatening him with ultraviolet light. The turtles meet up with some friendly gypsies, Esmeralda and Vulko, who find out Raphael was bitten by a vampire and is about to turn into one. Vulko is captured by wolves and taken to Dracula's castle: when the turtles fight the same werewolf they fought earlier in the episode, it is revealed that Vulko himself is the werewolf Romero is trying to recruit as well. Michelangelo cures him by making him swallow a silver coin. Dracula tries to attack Esmeralda, also trying to suck her blood. The Turtles attack him, but cannot kill him due to Raphael now being a half-vampire under Dracula's control: since Raph is Dracula's underling, he is also the underling of Romero. Later in the episode, the Mummy pulls out the coin from Vulko's throat, turning him back into a monstrous werewolf and he is under Romero's control once again. Romero escapes to recruit his next monster. In the third episode, ''The Frankenstein Experiment, ''Romero helps Dr. Frankenstein make his rejuvenation formula for his experiment after threatening Dr. Frankenstein's assistant, Igor. Tension rises between Dracula and Savanti when the latter comments on how Dracula is holding Romero up. Dracula sends Raphael, the Mummy and Vulko to destroy the Turtles slowly. When the Turtles defeat them and arrive at Frankenstein's castle, Donatello helps with bringing life to Frankenstein's monster. Michelangelo almost befriends it, but due to Dr. Frankenstein calling his creation a monster earlier, it goes wrong and Frankenstein's monster ends up joining Romero's monster army. In the final episode, ''Monsters Among Us!, ''Savanti has once again invaded New York with a larger army of monsters. Having captured Vampire Raph, the Turtles escape to their lair and try to find a way to stop the monsters. Raphael hypnotizes Michelangelo into releasing him and bites Donatello. On top of that, Dracula uses the vampirized Casey Jones and April O'Neill to invade the Turtles' lair with monsters. While the Turtles escape from the monsters and try to stop Donatello's transformation, Raphael steals the Time Scepter and gives it to Dracula, confirming the vampire wanted to betray his master, Romero. Due to not being a Time Master, Dracula is unable to use it: Romero tries to get the Mummy to kill Dracula but he fails, forcing the two to work together after all. Michelangelo befriends Frankenstein's monster and with his help, manage to knock the Time Scepter out of Romero and Dracula's hands. The Scepter is hit a few times, resulting in the heroes and villains time travelling until they reach the prehistoric age. Dracula agrees to fight the Turtles while Romero fixes the Time Scepter, but Dracula is staked through the heart by Michelangelo, killing the vampire and releasing Raph, Donnie, Casey and April from his control. Savanti states he was a jerk anyway and gloats about ruling all of time yet again, but Renet hits him and steals the Scepter again, returning the Turtles and their friends to the 21st century and leaving Romero stuck in the past again, promising to check up on him again. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mutants Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mobsters Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful